


Suggestions of Form

by raktajinos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, Hermione is a shipper, M/M, Quidditch, Unresolved Romantic Tension, terrible puns, very minor referenced Harry/Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron had spent the last forty minutes of their study session gazing longingly at Viktor Krum. And now he was coming over to their table, and he was totally not panicking. No not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestions of Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragons_and_angels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/gifts).



> set during GoF, but I played fast and loose with pretty much everything. :)

“Oh for goodness sake, Ron!” Hermione said, dropping her pen down on the table with dramatic flourish. 

“What?” he said, startled. He looked to Harry for a clue to what he’d done wrong now. 

Harry tried badly to look clueless, his face seemed to be stuck between feigned innocence, discomfort and trying not to laugh, giving him a constipated look. 

“You keep looking at him,”

“Who?”

“Krum,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he denied immediately, even though his eyes immediately shot across the great hall to where the object of his attention was seated. Unlike Ron, _he_ was getting work done, his large muscular body hunched over a book and parchment, brow furrowed. For the last twenty minutes Ron had been studying him, watching as he scribbled notes down, and how his glance kept darting to the group of students huddled near him. It was disheartening to see the group of beautiful students that always seemed to collect around him; girls and boys from all the houses just seemed to congregate near him, all hoping for the same thing Ron was hoping for, a glimmer of attention from the star. Except Ron had enough self-respect to not follow him around like a loser; he also had enough self-awareness to accept that if Viktor Krum was ever _finally_ going to hook up with someone, it wasn’t going to be him. Tall, gangly and red-headed, he was no where near the word ‘beautiful’ and of course someone like Viktor would be with someone beautiful. Someone he could proudly parade around at events, someone who would look good next to him in press photos, someone who knew what they were doing. 

And that wasn’t Ron. But a boy could fantasize. Fantasize and gaze from afar. Which is exactly what he’d been doing. 

“You haven’t gotten any work done because you keep watching him over the top of your book,” Hermione replied, her voice warm and lightly teasing. 

“It’s true. You’re really bad at hiding it,” Harry shrugged. 

Ron glared at him. 

“Just go talk to him,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Just go talk to him,” Ron parroted, gaffahing. “And what would I even have to say to him,”

“Well, you _could_ ask him to the Yule Ball,” Hermione said slowly, unsurely. 

Ron blanched, stunned. “Uhun, sure, ya. That’s a great idea,” he said sarcastically. Realistically, he’d be happy if he was able to have an actual conversation with the man without completely falling all over himself or awkwardly propositioning him. 

“Do you want me to introduce you?” she asked coyly. 

“You know him??” 

“oh my gawd,” she whispered under her breath, head bent. “Yes, so does Harry,”

“How do you know him?” Ron demanded, snapping his head around. 

Harry held his hands up in surrender, “just from training, some of the quidditch people meet up on the south quad to run drills. He’s cool, doesn’t talk much,”

Ron stared at him.

“Don’t worry, he’s not really my type, Ron,” Harry said, giggling. 

“Shut up, Harry. And no, I don’t want to be introduced, Hermione, I’m happy over here, alone in my land of make-believe,” he said. 

“Weeeellll, he’s coming over here so that’s not happening,” she said quickly, 

“Oh my god, he’s coming over here,” Ron said, voice pitching up to a screech. 

“Calm down,” Hermione said, waving to Krum as he came nearer the table. 

Harry tried not to laugh. 

“This isn’t funny!” Ron cried quietly, voice still all pitchy. He pushed a hand through his hair and adjusted his shirt. 

“May I join you?” Viktor asked as he approached the table, his accent thick.

Ron turned to look up at him, mouth falling open and not saying anything. 

“Of course,” Hermione said warmly. 

Viktor pulled out the chair next to Ron, putting his books on the table as he sat down. 

“What are you vorking on?” he asked, smiling at Ron. 

Ron’s brain shouted at him to say something, to say _anything_ , but his entire body had seemingly melted at that smile and now he was just a non-functioning blob on a bench. 

Hermione kicked his shin under the table, making Ron grimace. 

“Herbology,” he finally said, teeth gritted from the pain. He quickly tried to turn it into a smile. 

“Ahh ves, I actually quite enjoy that subject, vor plants are different here than we have back home, it has been quite interesting,” Viktor said

“Oh, like what?” Hermione asked, the wide-eyed look on her face that she got whenever she was excited about something.

In class, he had a difficult enough time paying attention, and that was for marks. But this was Viktor talking, and Ron liked the way his full lips moved as he talked and the way his thick eyebrows were so emotive, so he wanted to pay attention.

He was so close, too close. Ron was comfortable crushing on him from afar, but now that he was here, talking to them - well sure, Ron had no idea what they were actually talking about, but still - it was just surreal. 

And he was so beautiful, so much more beautiful in person than his posters could do justice. No photograph could capture the golden-blue glow that seemed to resonate from underneath his skin, the twinkle in his hooded eyes, or the way his sheer massive presence made you feel both miniscule and immortal when in his presence. 

Objectively, Ron knew that Viktor wasn’t beautiful in the traditional sense, he didn’t look like Blaise or Cho, but Ron thought he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. The northern, hyper-masculine gruffness of his entire person, a look that belied his skills as an athlete; someone built like that shouldn’t move so elegantly, with a grace and expert precision to every movement. He was a god. 

Ron had been so busy working on _really listening_ that he didn’t hear a thing Viktor said. There was a lull in the conversation and Viktor, Harry and Hermione were all looking at him. 

“Ummm, could you repeat the question?” Ron asked generally to the table as he wasn’t sure who had even asked him a question, at least he assumed it was a question. 

Viktor smiled at him and it took all of Ron’s willpower not to lose focus again. “Harry vas just telling me about how you are training to become a Keeper,” he said. 

Ron blushed, “oh, ya, sorta I guess. I mean it’s off this year because of the tournament, but maybe next year, I’m not very good, it’s just a hobby really for me so I dunno we’ll see,” 

He did it, he actually said a full sentence to Viktor Krum...sort of. It was a rambling mess, but it was words put together into a thought that wasn’t anything about kissing or performing sexual favours or saying ‘i love you’, so Ron put that down as a win in his book. 

“I am sure you are better than you think you are,” Viktor said, “and vat is that line the Americans like so much, ‘practice equals perfect’”

“Makes,” Ron corrected before he really had a chance to think about what he was saying, “practice _makes_ perfect,” 

Viktor smiled again, that was four, count ‘em _four_ smiles Ron had received from Viktor. 

“Ves,” he replied, “vell, maybe I could join you for practice one and give you some suggestions on your form.” 

Ron gulped. 

He could have imagined it, but he swore Viktor leaned a little closer to him. He caught a whiff of his cologne, a scent he didn’t recognize but immediately wanted to soak his pillow in so he could fall asleep surrounded by it. 

“...and mavbe you could help me with some of vour vays. I am still adjusting to being here,” he continued. 

Ron was stunned; he was going to get quidditch tips from Viktor Krum. 

“Um ya, that would be great,” he replied, his throat painfully dry. “Harry and I normally practice Friday mornings down on the field,”

“Friday morning vhen, it is a date,” Viktor said, smiling right at Ron. “I vust be going now, I have class with Professor Snape,” he nodded to Harry and Hermione, before heading off. 

Ron’s heart was beating a million miles a second and he felt his face flush, he began replaying the entire conversation over in his head. 

Hermione giggled. 

“What?” he groaned. 

“I don’t think you’re going to have to worry about asking him to the Ball,” she said, grinning. 

Ron stared at her blankly, “what do you mean,”

“Wow,” Harry said, shaking his head. 

“Ron, he’s totally going to ask you out,”  
“Haha, very funny. I don’t think so,”

“Well, he sort of already did,” Harry added and Hermione nodded. 

“He’s just going to help my with quidditch, it’s not a date,” Ron clarified. It wasn’t a date date, he was just doing something nice for a pathetic kid. 

“I’ve not seen him give anyone else here some ‘suggestions’ about ‘your form’,” Harry said, using air quotes. 

“Ya, he wants to see your form Ron, and we know you want to see his…” Hermione teased, a dirty glint in her eyes, “...his _form_ , that is”

“Hermione!” Ron exclaimed. 

“There’s a private nook in the garden shed down by where we practice,” Harry said, “you could take him there and show him how you you’d like to keep his bludgers...if you get what I mean,” Harry giggled. 

“I’ve not seen any private nook in that shed!” Ron said, deliberately ignoring Harry’s innuendo. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be taking _you_ there now would I?” he said.

Ron’s cheeks puffed, “if you’ve been taking my sister -”

“You have to pinch the nose of the garden gnome that’s holding a strawberry, then the door opens,” Harry interrupted. 

“Maybe he’ll let you take a ride on his quidditch stick,” Hermione said. 

Ron threw his head down on his arms on the table, trying to ignore the increasingly filthy quidditch-based sexual innuendos coming from his two best friends. Maybe it was a date, maybe it wasn’t. It probably wasn’t. Couldn’t be right? He desperately wanted it to be. Two days, he had to wait two days until he found out, he could wait two days. He could be optimistic about it too; and Hermione was rarely wrong about anything so surely she wasn’t wrong about this, that was just statistically unlikely. 

Optimistic. Yup, that’s what he was going to be.

“I’d totally swallow his snitch,” Ron said, interjecting his own dirty line to the vulgarity going down at their table.


End file.
